Beren and Lúthien
by Elwing-Evenstar
Summary: The tale of Beren and Lúthien, and how their love shaped the destinies of Elves and Men alike.


In Doriath an elven-king  
>Took to himself a Maia queen:<br>Strange was that love, not spoken of  
>Ere then; its like was never seen.<p>

Queen Melian a magic ring  
>Wove 'round their land, to shield it well<br>From orcish spies and prying eyes  
>And all who would its secrets tell.<p>

As love had bound, so passion shaped,  
>And life there grew in Melian:<br>The elven-child grew strong and wild,  
>Her parents named her Lúthien.<p>

Lúthien walked where snow yet draped  
>The woods, and when she'd dance and sing,<br>Ice warmed and broke, the river spoke,  
>And winter's chill gave way to spring.<p>

When many years had come and gone  
>She danced as ever 'neath the trees.<br>Her sapphire gown blew out around,  
>And raven hair streamed in the breeze.<p>

Her song brought spring with that pale dawn;  
>When from the air the chill had passed,<br>As deft and light as blossoms white  
>Her feet skimmed fleetly o'er the grass.<p>

Not far from where she danced alone  
>Beren roamed lost within the wood.<br>He heard her song and followed long,  
>And finding her, he stilled and stood.<p>

He watched her for a time unknown,  
>As swift she spun like wind-caught leaves.<br>In her grey eyes shone starry skies,  
>And golden flowers adorned her sleeves.<p>

His weary feet were strong again,  
>And swift toward her Beren came,<br>Eager and spry, with longing cry:  
>"Tinúviel," her elven name.<p>

His coming startled Lúthien,  
>And like a deer she fled away.<br>But Beren sought, and she was caught:  
>Wrapped in each other's arms they lay.<p>

Fate cast its chains upon the two,  
>And though they knew naught of it yet<br>A doom more dire than dragon-fire  
>Would come to pass when time was set.<p>

As seasons turned, love swiftly grew  
>Between them, and they wandered long<br>Beneath the trees where none could see,  
>And shared in laughter, dance and song.<p>

As well there was a minstrel fair,  
>Daeron by name, who sought the heart<br>Of Lúthien, his childhood friend,  
>And oft had wooed her with his art.<p>

One day he spied the lovers there,  
>Embowered in a forest glade:<br>With jealous mind and thoughts unkind  
>He watched in silence like a shade.<p>

He left and told the elven-king,  
>Who summoned Beren to his hall,<br>With charges grim to lay on him  
>As though he were in evil's thrall.<p>

Lúthien hastened forth to bring  
>Beren unto him for herself,<br>And like a guest at his behest  
>He came and bowed before the elf.<p>

There tales were told of hidden love  
>And fate's chains wrought in secrecy.<br>King Thingol gazed on them unfazed,  
>And voiced a startling decree:<p>

"Should Beren wish to earn the right  
>To claim my daughter's marriage hand,<br>Let him depart, a quest to start,  
>And venture into shadowed land.<p>

"In caves wrought by the Lord of Night  
>He shall traverse, as now I will:<br>There to take down from Morgoth's crown  
>And bring to me a Silmaril.<p>

"Let him present to me the jewel  
>In his right hand, or not at all."<br>Then silence fell, and none could tell  
>What things were thought within that hall.<p>

Beren spoke out, "Your word is cruel,  
>But for your daughter's love I say<br>That I shall go where shadows grow,  
>The gem to take and bride to claim."<p>

Beren set out with Felagund  
>And ten more elves of high estate;<br>Disguised as orcs, they ventured forth  
>But by Sauron were they waylaid.<p>

Felagund stood and did not swoon  
>Before their foe, but met his eye;<br>Then they engaged in battle waged  
>With songs of might beneath the sky.<p>

First Sauron sang of evil might,  
>Of iron chains and mastery;<br>Of revealing, uncovering,  
>Of treason and of sorcery.<p>

But Felagund sang then of light,  
>Of secrets kept and steadfast power.<br>Ever and on they fought with song,  
>As moments crawled away like hours.<p>

At last Sauron did triumph o'er  
>His enemy; Felagund fell,<br>And Sauron cast away his mask  
>And laid the others bare as well.<p>

He bade them come and stand before  
>His majesty in naked shame;<br>Their shapes and kins were shown to him,  
>But never could he guess their names.<p>

He cast them all into a pit  
>Where lurked a werewolf huge and grey,<br>Waiting to feed mercilessly  
>Unless they would their lord betray.<p>

Night after night the werewolf bit  
>And ate one of the captives there,<br>But none would speak aloud to break  
>The oath each to his lord did bear.<p>

Lúthien felt a growing fear  
>Deep in her heart for Beren's sake;<br>She tried to flee, but secretly  
>A shadow followed in her wake.<p>

As through the forest like a deer  
>She moved between twilight and shade,<br>Sly Daeron came and called her name,  
>And she to Thingol was betrayed.<p>

Within a tree-house she was held,  
>In a great beech of mighty girth.<br>She could not climb down from on high,  
>So far was it above the earth.<p>

But by and by she cast a spell  
>To make her hair grow to great length,<br>Then wove of it a cloak to fit  
>Herself, enchanting it with strength.<p>

And of the hair that yet remained  
>She twined a rope, and cast it down;<br>The guards below both slept, and so  
>She moved unnoticed to the ground.<p>

Now hunting through the woods there came  
>Two elven brothers proud and fair,<br>Who spied her as she swiftly passed  
>Beneath her cloak of magic hair.<p>

The younger brother, Celegorm  
>Saw Lúthien and was entranced<br>By her beauty, and craftily  
>He sought his station to enhance.<p>

For she, the fairest that was born  
>To elvendom, he sought to wed;<br>Thus he would rise within the eyes  
>Of all his kin, in grace and dread.<p>

They brought her into Nargothrond  
>And held her in captivity<br>Without her cloak, and thus she spoke  
>To none but them, as they decreed.<p>

Now Celegorm's great hound, Huan  
>Loved Lúthien since they had met;<br>He brought her cloak, and to her spoke,  
>And with his aid she swiftly fled.<p>

Swift they departed from that land,  
>And Huan humbled his great pride.<br>To aid her quest, and with no rest  
>He offered her his back to ride.<p>

Within the pits of dark Angband  
>Beren and Felagund lived still;<br>The werewolf came, Beren to claim,  
>And Felagund did brace his will.<p>

Upon the beast Felagund leaped—  
>Bare-handed did he wrestle him.<br>The werewolf died, and by its side  
>Felagund lay, wounded and grim.<p>

He passed into death's endless sleep,  
>And Beren grieved in deep despair.<br>But even then came Lúthien,  
>And he knew not that she was there.<p>

Upon the bridge Lúthien stood,  
>And sang a song both loud and clear;<br>It echoed down and all around,  
>Where Beren in his pit could hear.<p>

He raised his head, as much he could,  
>And thought he dreamed of shining stars,<br>But in reply sang to the sky;  
>His voice, though weary, carried far.<p>

Lúthien heard and sang again,  
>And Sauron, hearing her, did smile.<br>How he would rise in Morgoth's eyes  
>Were he to capture Thingol's child!<p>

Thus out onto the bridge he sent  
>A hungry wolf, which Huan slew<br>Without a sound. The fearless hound  
>Killed all the wolves who followed too.<p>

The last returned whence he had come,  
>Then at his master's feet fell down.<br>He told Sauron about Huan,  
>Then died without another sound.<p>

Sauron then swiftly changed his form  
>Into a wolf with stature great:<br>Huan, he cried, this night would die!  
>He rushed to seal the great hound's fate.<p>

He faced the hound of Celegorm  
>And Lúthien together; then<br>At his foul breath, reeking of death,  
>Did swoon the mighty Lúthien.<p>

But as she fell, unwittingly  
>She cast before Wolf-Sauron's eyes<br>Her cloak. He swayed, his onslaught stayed,  
>And Huan took him by surprise.<p>

Then fiercely fought the enemies;  
>Sauron was locked in Huan's teeth.<br>He shifted shape and sought escape,  
>But finally he knew defeat.<p>

Huan released him, and he fled;  
>Then Lúthien went forth in haste,<br>And sang new songs with power strong  
>To lay those evil halls to waste.<p>

There did they find Felagund dead,  
>With Beren grieving close beside.<br>Together they fled in the day,  
>And freely roamed the countryside.<p>

Then faithful Huan soon returned  
>To Celegorm and stayed with him.<br>Soon out they rode from that abode  
>Upon a hunt in woodlands grim.<p>

In Celegorm resentment burned  
>When they by chance saw Lúthien;<br>He turned his horse and thundered forth  
>In rage to trample bold Beren.<p>

Celegorm's brother Curufin  
>In that same instant moved to seize<br>Lúthien, but Beren leaped up  
>And from behind his throat he squeezed.<p>

The rearing horse unbalanced him,  
>And soon all three fell to the ground.<br>Celegorm raised a spear to slay  
>Beren, but on him leaped the hound.<p>

Huan forsook his master's call  
>And guarded Beren stalwartly.<br>Soon Lúthien rose up and then  
>Did urge them all to stand in peace.<p>

Then Curufin was stripped of all  
>His weapons, and cursed Beren's name;<br>The brothers passed aside at last,  
>But Curufin was filled with shame.<p>

He took his brother's bow and turned,  
>Then shot at Lúthien in spite,<br>But Huan saw and gaped his jaw,  
>Seizing the arrow with a bite.<p>

Curufin's fury hotter burned,  
>And he let loose a second dart<br>At Lúthien, but swift Beren  
>Sprang forth—the shaft struck near his heart.<p>

Lúthien joined her love and strength  
>With herbs that Huan brought to her:<br>The deep wound sealed; Beren was healed,  
>And they departed together.<p>

To Doriath they came at length,  
>And when at night they lay asleep,<br>Soft Beren woke; no word he spoke,  
>But rose and left, his oath to keep.<p>

To Angband he would go alone,  
>But Lúthien soon followed him:<br>"For love of you, I would pass through  
>Those selfsame halls and caverns dim."<p>

Knowing the King would not condone  
>Her aiding him, he bade her stay;<br>She shook her head and grimly said  
>Again that she would not be swayed.<p>

Then Beren cursed his promise thrice,  
>And wished he had been slain instead<br>Of setting forth on this dark course  
>And bringing doom on both their heads.<p>

But Huan spoke and gave advice,  
>Urging them not to leave their way<br>For now Beren and Lúthien  
>Were bound forever in their fate.<p>

Exile or death would be their doom  
>If either chose to turn aside.<br>Then Beren knew the chilling truth,  
>And went with Lúthien beside.<p>

They journeyed swiftly 'neath the moon,  
>Well hidden by enchantments strong<br>Which Lúthien had laid on them  
>With skins of beasts and words of song.<p>

In fell disguise as wolf and bat  
>They reached their goal and entered in,<br>And came before the Darkest Lord  
>Within his den of vice and sin.<p>

Beneath the throne where Morgoth sat  
>Beren slunk down and laid to wait:<br>While Lúthien bowed low and then  
>Spoke words of guile that sealed their fate.<p>

"O Lord, I come before you here  
>With services for you to bring:<br>If you desire, I have for hire  
>My minstrelsy, to dance and sing."<p>

He gave a nod and lustful leer,  
>And Lúthien began to dance.<br>Her cloak unfurled as swift she whirled  
>In grace and beauty to entrance.<p>

She sang a song of holy might  
>That rang throughout the caverns deep:<br>And with a spell she crafted well  
>Sent Morgoth and his court to sleep.<p>

The Dark Lord's head drooped down and down,  
>As swift the song of might took hold.<br>Dark slumber twined around his mind  
>And knit him dreams of shadows cold.<p>

There from his head the Iron Crown,  
>Where shone the jewels they hunted for,<br>Fell to his lap, then with a clap  
>Like thunder, rolled and struck the floor.<p>

Lúthien hurried to the feet  
>Of Morgoth, who did not awake.<br>Then Beren rose from his repose  
>And grasped the crown, one gem to take.<p>

When that was done did Beren speak:  
>"Why should we let just one be freed?<br>Here two are left, and Morgoth's theft  
>Would be undone, had we all three."<p>

He moved to free the second one,  
>But ere he could, the knife-blade broke.<br>A sliver thin grazed Morgoth's skin—  
>He stirred and murmured as he woke.<p>

The lovers then were forced to run,  
>And swift they fled those caverns fell,<br>Until they found the monstrous hound  
>Who kept the gates of Morgoth's hell.<p>

Carcharoth gaped his hungry maw,  
>Then leaped on Beren, snarled and bit—<br>Fangs keen and cruel closed 'round the jewel,  
>And, too, the hand that clutched at it.<p>

The wolf sprang back with bloody jaws  
>And gave a howl of greatest pain:<br>The Silmaril shone in him still  
>And burned his flesh with hallowed flame.<p>

The wolf fled howling in the night  
>And steadfast Beren swayed and swooned<br>For poison grim had entered him  
>Where he'd received that gruesome wound.<p>

Then Lúthien put forth her might  
>And swiftly drew the venom out:<br>So by her charm she healed his arm,  
>But soon behind them rose a shout.<p>

Morgoth had woken in his wrath,  
>And hastened now to catch the thieves<br>Who from his crown had taken down  
>A Silmaril without his leave.<p>

But sweeping down from cloudy paths  
>Came eagles swift and strong of wing:<br>Who bore the lovers high above  
>Where evil snared all earthly things.<p>

The eagles bore them swift and far  
>And laid them down in Doriath,<br>Where creatures fell from Morgoth's hell  
>Could never find the secret path.<p>

Long Beren lay and did not stir,  
>His spirit roaming night to death,<br>But by his side his lover cried,  
>And sang to him with every breath.<p>

At last he wakened, hearing her,  
>And saw green leaves against the sky.<br>Then swift they rose, and quickly chose  
>To meet King Thingol by and by.<p>

They came before the King once more,  
>And Beren showed his empty hand.<br>Then Thingol knew, for it was true,  
>This was no ordinary man.<p>

At last the lovers joined their hands  
>In wedded bliss, but bliss was brief.<br>For ever near to elven ear  
>Came news of urgency and grief.<p>

Morgoth's gate-wolf was in the land,  
>So many rose to hunt the beast.<br>Both elves and men, of whom Beren  
>Was neither last, nor was he least.<p>

The hunt was long and wearying,  
>But finally they met their foe.<br>Impatiently Huan did see  
>His prey, and lunged to bring him low.<p>

Carcharoth sprang to slay the King,  
>But Beren took the blow instead.<br>Then Huan leaped and bit down deep  
>On wolf-flesh, and his fur was red.<p>

As Thingol knelt at Beren's side  
>Huan and Carcharoth waged war.<br>No evil might nor sword-like bite  
>Could slow the Hound of Valinor.<p>

The wolf, defeated, fell and died,  
>But Huan took a mortal blow,<br>And ere his death, his final breath  
>Shaped words in tongues that men did know.<p>

Huan to Beren bade goodbye,  
>And died with Beren's hand on him.<br>When he had passed, there came at last  
>Two elves who stood and wept with them.<p>

To Carcharoth the elf drew nigh  
>And slit his belly open wide.<br>What there he saw turned grief to awe:  
>Beren's hand, with the jewel inside.<p>

The maimed hand withered at a glance,  
>Showing to all the Silmaril.<br>This Beren took and stated, "Look,  
>At last my Quest has been fulfilled."<p>

To Thingol's halls they bore him back,  
>And Lúthien wept bitterly.<br>She bade his soul not yet to go,  
>But wait for her beyond the Sea.<p>

The stars were dim, the sky was black  
>In that same hour when Beren died.<br>Then as she grieved, her soul did leave—  
>They passed to Mandos side by side.<p>

Then to her knees Lúthien fell,  
>And sang before Lord Námo's throne:<br>She sang and wept, and pity crept  
>Into a heart as cold as stone.<p>

Lord Námo sat and listened well,  
>Then gently raised her to her feet.<br>Manwë he called unto his hall,  
>And there in council they did meet.<p>

To Lúthien did Manwë give  
>Two choices: first, to take her leave<br>Of Mandos and dwell in the land  
>Of Valinor, there ne'er to grieve.<p>

Her second choice was thus: to live  
>A mortal's life in Middle-earth,<br>With Beren at her side, and that  
>Could promise neither life nor mirth.<p>

She chose the latter fate, and so  
>The lovers went to live again<br>Upon an isle where for a while  
>They shared in love and knew no pain.<p>

Soon life in Lúthien did grow,  
>And after months had come and gone<br>A son she bore and named Dior;  
>In him their fate would linger on.<p>

At last they both succumbed to time  
>And left the world once and for all:<br>Now neither lay nor tale can say  
>Where they are laid, in wood or hall.<p>

But while there still be song and rhyme  
>Their story shall live on anew,<br>Of love so great it changed the fate  
>Not only of one race, but two.<p> 


End file.
